Po DRUNK!
by kungfuawsomeness
Summary: When po is ill and is given alcohol instead of maedication.How will the others cope?


Po wasnt his usual self .he was constantly fainting and the worst part is ...HE HAD STOPPED EATING!This is how they knew something was defenitely wrong with him.  
"Po you must consume this medication at once to cure your illnesss"Master shifu handed him a bottle but it was not the medicine the red panda tthought it was,in fact this medication was 100% acohol."Do i have to?"Po groaned.  
"Yes po You have to!"po drank it .his head started to throb and without warning he passed out .Shifu thought that this was all normal However PO WAS DRUNK!

The next day po woke up Drunk!.Po was shaking his booty."DONT YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME,DONT YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS A FREAK LIKE ME"po sang and pranced around like an idiot and continued to shake his booty to the beat . he was wearing black pants with pink writing saying"HOT".  
He was interupted by tigress who had just come to check on po."Hey po i-WOAH!"Tigress stood there trying her hardest not to laugh . He walked up to her."Hey Tigress do i look sexy or what?"Po winked at just backed away slightly disturbed."Anyways I came to tell you that Master shifu wants us to be in the training hall now".

"okay".Po then resumed back to his music . This time he put on gangnam style"HEY SEXY PANDAS"Po sang as he was dancing . Tigress facepalmed while she went to find Master shifu and tell him to stop being a crazy shifu and the others came . Po instantly noticed them and ran in slow motion up to shifu."Master shifu i love you"Po embraced him with a bear hug . They all tried to hold in their laughter."Panda what is the meaning of this?"Master shifu questioned."Nothing master i was just thinking man your such a beautiful woman"Po answered with a dreamy look on his face earning snickeres while master shifu was furious.

"Panda i want you in the training hall immediately?"Master shifu commanded all went to the training hall and trained(obviously)

After training they were free for the rest of the day . They were all gathered around at the table bored until a drunk po asked."hellp talking skipping rope where are your arms and legs".Po looked in vipers direction."Po im a snake and for the record im not a talking skipping rope"Viper shouted."AAAHHHH!SSSNNAAAKKKEE!"po screamed in fear as he was crouching in the corner."Whats up with po he is acting awfully weird did someone hit Him in the head?"monkey asked."No but i might"Tigress answered earning a snicker from mantis.

Soon after it was evening and they were all preparing to turn in for the night when po came in excited."Hey guys ive found an awsome movie we can all watch".po dragged everyone including master shifu,sat them all down and played the movie."So whats the movie about?".Crane asked."Oh its all about reproduction".When po said that they all sprayed out the drink thay had in their mouths all over master Shifu . The movie had just started and monkey was already screaming"AAARRRGGHH!IM GONNA HAVE NIGHTMARES".He was running around the room like a lunatic while mantis was slapping his head"Disturbing images DANG IT!"Mantis was also banging his head on the wall.

when the movie ended everyone could finally breathe."That Was truly dreadful and very disturbing"Viper complained."PO WHY IN THE NAME OF GODS DID YOU MAKE US WATCH THAT?"Tigress spoke."Im gonna throw up"Tigress gagged before running to the bathroom . Po who was still currently drunk burst into tears."BUT PLEASE MASTER SHIFU PLEASE HAVE MERCY I DIDNT TAKE YOUR PINK TEDDY THAT YOU FALL ASLEEP WITH EVERY DAY PLEASE HAVE MERCY".po begged on his knees leaving everone giggling but very taken back at pos very odd behavior.

Tigress just returned from the bathroom when she glanced at the scene before joined the others in a confused trance."So Tigress how was your quality time with the bathroom".Mantis teased."Oh it was great best time of my life".Tigress replied sarcastically."PANDA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?"shifu demanded ."I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!I BELIEVE A CAN TOUCH THE MOON!"po sung as he jumped of a chair expecting to fly but ended up flat on his face.  
After that weird incident they all went to their was barrcks . Master Shifu was meditating trying to figure out the root of pos odd Behavior . He was thinking hard until it hit him."Of course it must have been the medication he consumed i must check the bottle".

When he was on his way he saw them all gathered in monkeys room . po was drawing a moustache on mantis and then he snuggled up to Tigress."I LOVE YOU MY FLUFFY CUDDLY PINK BUNNY"Po grabbed tigress and used her as a pillow . He cuddled up to her making her very embarrased while making the others chuckle."Anyways i must check the bottle at once"Shifu finally found the bottle of he picked it up he was in for a suprise.

In monkeys room they all heard a shreik coming from their master . Po was the first one to wake up."OH NO MY ADORABLE FLUFFY RED PANDA IS IN TROUBLE!"po was running around like a maniac until he ran into the wall and was knocked out for about 15 minutes.

When they arrived master shifu was panicking."Calm down master shifu what is the matter?"Tigress asked."I accidently gave po..."

"gave po what...?"

"Gave po..."

"Gave po what?..."

"Gave po..."

"Ugh!Get on with it already"Mantis screamed in annoyance."I gave po ALCOHOL INSTEAD OF MEDICATION AND NOW HE IS DRUNK SO THATS WHY HE HAS BEEN CRAZY ALL DAY!"Master shifu said they heard a familiar voice .  
"IM THAT SAMBA SAMBA MASTER MASTER MASTER MASTER".It was po singing while puffing out his chest(Like pedro in rio).He arrived in master shifus room and observed everyone in the room.

"Hey guys can i sing you a song".He sat everyone down."Okay this one is for the ladies".he winked at tigress and viper then started to sing"CHINA MOOOOON I LOVE YOOUUU CHINA MOOOON YOU LOVE ME TOO".When he finished everyone played along and cheered. mantis had to say something"OOOOH TIGRESS PO HAS FALLEN FOR YA HARD!"mantis teases but then got stepped on by a mad tiger and had to give himself acupunture.

After the love song master shifu explained to po that he was a crazy drunk idiot and that he needed to go bed for the rest of the day and he slept through the night until the next day.

Po woke up the next was surrounded by his comrades."Ugh!What happened?"Po asked while scratching his head.

"You dont want to know!"Monkey said as they all nodded.

**THE END**

**Hey guys hope you liked and plz read and review bye!**


End file.
